


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas.

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas traditions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: sure, it's christmas once more.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	it's beginning to look a lot like christmas.

For the first time ever, Marinette woke up with the sun, and not only that, but she was perky. Usually it took at least a quarter of an hour before her higher brain functions started working.

Tikki found this interesting as Marinette prepared for the day. She was even humming under her breath. 

* * *

Marinette noticed that her kwami was awake and watching her. "Good morning, Tikki. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

Tikki shook her head, floating over to sit on Marinette's shoulder, "You didn't. But what's up, Marinette? You don't usually wake up this early. I actually expected it'd get harder to wake you up because it's colder." Tikki giggled.

Marinette shook her head in exasperation, "Maybe in the next few days, but not today, no." A flush of excitement rose on Marinette's cheeks. "Today is special." 

* * *

Tikki tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Is Adrien doing anything today?"

Her chosen sputtered, blushing. "No!" She said, aghast. "N-not everything I do depends on Adrien, Tikki!" She tries to sound indignant, but comes off embarrassed instead.

"Then what's happening today?" 

Before Marinette could answer her, there was a knock against Marinette's trapdoor. Tikki flew into her purse on Marinette's table, and then Marinette answered, "Yeah?" 

Tikki peeked out from her purse, "Oh Marinette, good, you're awake!" Sabine Cheng said as she opened the trapdoor. "Your father just took the tree out from the storage. Have you bought your ornament yet?" 

"Yeah, I did!" 

Tikki couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as Marinette grabbed for the paper bag that held whatever she had bought two days ago, and then the purse, which Tikki had to hide back in or else Sabine would see her, and then left her room. 

* * *

"Good morning, pumpkin!" Baba greeted her with a hair ruffle and a forehead kiss.

"Morning, Baba!" She hugged him in return, careful not to crush the paper bag between them both.

"So, what did you buy for this year, ma belle?" Maman asked her.

Marinette pulled out the ornament that she had had custom-made from the bag. "I had this custom-made, actually!"

Her ornament this year was a plastic double-sided yin-yang symbol, with a ladybug on the yin side, and a neon green pawprint on the yang side.

Sabine smiled, nodding in approval. "It's the first Christmas season we'll be having with Ladybug and Chat Noir around already? Time flies by so quickly."

"I wonder how those kids are, if they're getting ready for Christmas as well. I hope they are, they deserve to enjoy the Holiday season." Tom said, looking outside the window, as if hoping to see a speck of red or black jumping around.

Marinette smiled fondly at her father. She was right here helping out, so she wasn't going to be doing any jumping around rooftops this early in the morning, and she assumed her partner was the type to sleep in. So no black cats would be found running around either.

Ladybug was happily preparing for Christmas with her parents, but said parents didn't know that.

She hoped the same could be said for her partner.

A bit of worry wormed into her heart as she remembered something Chat Noir had said all those months ago, back during Adrien's birthday, with the Bubbler.

She really, really hoped her kitty was going to be celebrating happily with his family.

"So, breakfast?" Baba asked. "Then we'll start decorating."

"Sounds like a plan," Marinette grinned.

* * *

Once she heard the trapdoor close below Marinette, Tikki phased out from her purse and giggled at Marinette's appearance.

Her chosen had glitter and tinsel in her hair.

Marinette smiled kindly as Tikki tried to help her clean her hair up. "I'll have to take a quick shower before leaving for class."

Marinette produced a cherry macaron from her jeans pocket and handed it over to Tikki.

Tikki had the delicious treat finished quickly, "What was in the paper bag?" She asked.

Marinette chuckled, "I knew you'd ask." She took her phone out and unlocked it, going through her gallery. "Every year, we'd have a new ornament hanging on our Christmas tree for the significant events that have happened to us this year. For me, last year was a macaron charm, the year before that was a miniature version of a dress that I made that won first runner-up in a competition."

"That's a wonderful tradition, Marinette! What's this year's?" 

"Here." Marinette said, turning her phone to face Tikki. 

Tikki saw the ornament that Marinette had bought for this year.

"It's beautiful, Marinette!"

"It's all you, Tikki. And Plagg, of course."

Tikki looked up in surprise, "You had this made for us? For Christmas?" 

"Well... yes? Yes, I had it made for you. But it's not your Christmas gift. That's something different, and I still don't know what to get you, actually."

"Oh, but it's so wonderful. Thank you, Marinette." Tikki flew towards her chosen and rubbed her little head against her cheek.

"I should be thanking you, Tikki," Marinette replied, cupping her hands before her for Tikki to land on. "If not for you, I'd still be the same timid and soft-spoken Marinette. Because of you, I save Paris. Because of you, I have more confidence in myself." She smiled. "You changed my life, Tikki. I'm forever grateful to you."

Tikki flew over and kissed Marinette on the cheek, "You've always had the potential for all those great things, Marinette. I just gave you a little push."

"Oh, Tikki. Sometimes a little push is what we really need." She said, rubbing her finger against Tikki's head. "I'm glad I didn't give my Miraculous away. I love you, Tikki."

"I love you too, Marinette." 


End file.
